


Kiss Cam: Revenge of a Jasper Fan

by supahnova



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: BUT I WROTE THIS AS A WEIRD SORT OF REVENGE THING, COMPLETELY UNREALISTIC DEPICTION OF MILLER, Dont read this if you ship minty, HE IS AMAZING AND PERFECT AND I HOPE TO SEE MORE OF HIM, M/M, Or really like nathan miller, THAT ISNT EVEN A REVENGE THING, i love miller, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supahnova/pseuds/supahnova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welp. The title says it all. Basically, there was this fic under the jonty tag. A lovely fic by a lovely person who is just trying to have a good time in life. And I mean them no harm or offense. BUT I was sad because in this AU, Jasper was a jerk (which is totally cool and I respect your right to do that please don't be mad at me) so then I had to be a salty bitch and write this as revenge??? Ish??? On an idea???? I'm a horrible person and I have the utmost respect for the other writer, but, well...</p><p>Jasper won't kiss Monty at a baseball game, and this is why. </p><p>Again, I am so, so sorry. </p><p>Also, I love Miller, and, like Jasper's portrayal was obviously not his screen self, Miller is absolutely not his screen self in this. Again, crazy revenge on an opinion that is perfectly fine to have. I'm just very messed up, ok?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam: Revenge of a Jasper Fan

**Author's Note:**

> *disclaimer: again, I am sorry for being a salty bitch who has no respect for anything in the world.   
> Ps- other writer, if you see this, I am sorry I am a horrible person and I love you and you're perfect I just have strong feelings about Jasper and Monty only ever being the bestest of friends.

Everything was going to go perfectly. 

But then Miller had to show up.

Shit.

Jasper's old boyfriend. The reason he had trust issues. The charming, handsome boy he had first fallen in love with. And there he was, sitting right next to his date. Out of all the seats in the baseball stadium he could have picked.

Jasper panicked.   
"My phone's ringing," he lied to Monty, scrambling for his Android. Monty frowned slightly, nearly breaking Jasper's heart. He was messing it up. He was messing it up, again. And it was all Nathan Miller's fault.   
"Hey, Clarke. What's up?" He faked, turning his head slightly, hoping Miller wouldn't see him.

Jasper didn't know if Miller saw him or not. But he definitely saw Monty. When Jasper finally knew he couldn't get away with fake talking a moment longer, he turned to find Monty laughing over Miller's stupid box of popcorn that Jasper had forgotten to buy. Fuck.   
"-seems like an asshole," Miller said, looking straight over Monty's shoulder into Jasper's eyes, smirking. Jasper's hands shook. His eyes darted away, and he stared at the field blankly, swallowing audibly. He imagined himself getting up, throwing a protective arm across Monty, and telling Nathan Miller exactly what he thought of him. But he didn't. 

He couldn't.

Maybe Miller had been right about him all along.

He could barely focus on the game. All he could focus on was Nathan Miller sitting right next to HIS date, sharing his stupid popcorn as if he wasn't the devil reincarnate. 

And then the Kiss Cam Incident had to happen. 

Jasper felt Month tug on his shirt.   
"Jasper," he whispered excitedly, pointing up at the large, elevated screen. Jasper glanced over at Miller. He couldn't do this. Not with Miller right there. His breath became shaky.   
"I-I have to take this call," he said lamely, pulling out his phone. He cringed at the laughter and booing of the audience, only able to imagine the smug look on Miller's face. 

And then, as his luck would have it, it happened again.

And then, again. 

And that's when Miller pulled Monty in for a kiss. Jasper's eyes widened. How could he have not seen that coming? He rose out of his chair, screaming bloody murder at Miller, who had the gall to trail his mouth down onto Monty's neck, causing the younger boy to tip back his head, eyes closed, and moan. Jasper's mouth dropped. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. Because he knew what Miller was doing, and he knew Miller knew what he was doing to him. 

He used to do that to Jasper.

Right after he told Jasper what a stupid, selfish idiot he was and that he didn't deserve anyone to love him like Miller did.

Jasper's legs moved automatically, stumbling through the crowd and up the stadium steps. Someone shoved him. A handful of popcorn landed in his hair. 

Miller would say he deserved it.   
Probably Monty too, now. 

 

Monty did think Jasper deserved it. In fact, it was almost all he could think about sometimes. But then he remembered Miller's lips, his kind smile, his eyes that seemed to say, "you are worth it. You matter."  
And then, well, all he could think of was Miller. It was during one of these episodes, in fact, that he was startled by a knock on the door. Unusual, as (a) no one ever visited Monty in his tiny apartment, (b) it was raining like crazy and the power was out, and (c) it was 10:00 at night. Not that ten was late for most people, but Monty definitely didn't tolerate visitors after nine. He opened the door to find a miserable, water-soaked, shaking Jasper Jordan. He glared.  
"I'm still angry at you, but because you're soaking wet I'm going to give you ten minutes to dry off, and then you're going to leave."  
If Monty didn't hate Jasper Jordan, he would have died with pity at the scared, owlish look the boy gave him. Monty stepped go the side, silent, and let Jasper step inside.   
"I have tea," he said stiffly, jerking his thumb towards a steaming teapot. He wanted to add that he was just being hospitable and that Jasper Jordan was still dead to him, but he figured that would come off a tad insane.   
Jasper nodded silently. Monty quickly stepped into the bathroom and grabbed a worn blue towel off the rack.   
"Here," he said uncomfortably, holding the towel out from as far away as possible, his arm a ramrod straight line. Jasper took it shakily.   
"Thanks," he whispered. He hadn't taken any of the tea. Monty poured two cups of steaming water and plopped a teabag in each, aggressively slamming Jasper's down in front of him.  
"Why are you here?" He demanded.  
"I- I wanted to say sorry," Jasper muttered, looking down.  
Monty snorted. "You know, I really thought you were a good guy, when you asked me out."  
He hated how such a horrible person could manage to looked like a kicked puppy.  
"I- I just got nervous."  
"Because of me?" Monty drawled, his voice dripping in sarcasm.   
"No- it- it was Miller."  
Monty laughed harshly. "You're calling this Nathan's fault? Really?"  
Jasper swallowed. "No, you're right, it was me, it was all me, it's all my fault, he was right-"  
"You spoke to Nathan?" Monty interrupted, touched at the thought of Nathan seeking out Jasper to defend him.  
"Not- no, not exactly, I mean-"  
"What?"  
"We used to date," Jasper blurt out.   
Monty's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.   
"So?"  
"It- it was serious, I mean, I didn't want it to be as serious as it got but he made me- he said he wanted me to be better, for him. I- he was trying to mess with me, Monty, he's still trying to mess with me."  
Monty interrupted Jasper's ramblings. "You think that's it? He was just trying to get back at you? Maybe, for you being a jerk to me! Or maybe, just maybe, there's someone who actually likes me in this world!"  
Jasper flinched. "You don't understand!"  
"I don't understand! Well, then, relationships expert, why don't you tell me!" Monty burst out angrily. He crossed his arms, pressing his lips together. Jasper lowered his eyes.  
"Come on, I want to know," Monty said cuttingly. "I want to know what could possibly excuse how you treated me."  
Jasper blinked. "I couldn't look at anyone romantically for two years because of him."  
Monty scoffed.  
"No- not because- because I still loved him- but- I- I was scared." Jasper took a deep breath. "He had me convinced no one would look twice at me, that I was worthless. He'd tell me all the time that I didn't deserve him, and that I was lucky he stayed with me- and- he'd- he'd make me do things."  
Jasper paused.  
"Things? What things?" Monty asked, his voice slightly softer, loosing its edge as he was filled with a sense of dread and concern.  
Jasper took a shaky breath. "He said I had to, or he'd leave me, and no one would ever look at me again. He made me do things I didn't want to, that I didn't want him to do go me."  
Monty was lost. Was Jasper lying? Miller had been so perfect, so kind, especially next to Jasper's cold shoulder. But Jasper seemed so sincere, clutching his mug of tea with two hands in a death grip, wet hair pasted to his forehead and eyes full of regret and fear.  
"You were the first person I had ever asked out, after him. I was so scared." Jasper stated at the countertop. "I thought you'd see what he saw, what was wrong with me."  
"Why didn't you just kiss me?" Monty said softly. "Why didn't you just kiss me?"  
"I- I couldn't," Jasper said in a broken voice. "Not with him there. And I- I don't want to be pressured to do anything like that again. I want to do it because I want to. know I should have, I knew I was messing everything up, but I just couldn't. And the whole time, I just couldn't help but think that Miller was right about me, and that I don't deserve you."  
Monty felt a horrible pit in his stomach opening up. "Jasper- I'm so sorry, I didn't realize. I should have asked you."  
Jasper shook his head violently. "No, it was my fault, I was just being stupid and messing everything up again."  
Month grabbed Jasper's hand. "Jasper, you're not stupid. I didn't know. It was just..." Monty was about so say "just one of those things", but it wasn't.   
"Let's start over, OK?"  
Jasper looked up, his eyes wide and glassy. "You'll forgive me?"  
Monty chuckled a little. "Of course I forgive you, you dork! But it isn't you that needs to be forgiven." Monty cleared his throat. "It's me. I'm sorry."  
"It wasn't your fault."  
"Well, it wasn't yours."  
"Okay." Jasper smiled a little.  
"So, we're starting over?"  
"I have a few more of those pickup lines up my sleeve..."  
"Oh, god no."


End file.
